


Red Room of Pain

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Het and Slash, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, The only way I can like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: From the moment Alexa took the Fiend’s hand, she took control.Set just before Smackdown, Friday 9th October 2020.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Bray Wyatt, Bray Wyatt/Kevin Owens
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Red Room of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual sort of fic, but this thing wouldn't let me rest till I'd written it.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

From the moment Alexa took the Fiend’s hand, she took control.

An almost electric bolt of energy sparked, unseen, in the air between them, and all the unearthly strength within the Fiend began to drain from his massive, hulking body into Alexa’s seemingly smaller and frailer one.

She could tell by his stiffening in shock and sudden glare that he had believed she now belonged to him, and that he had thought the look in her eyes as she tilted her face up towards him would be one of subservient devotion. But as her gaze met his, all he saw was iron resolve and a slow smile of unmistakable dark triumph.

“Mine,” she whispered, meaning both the Fiend and the preternatural power that had once been his, and there was no denying it, and no resisting her when, away from the sight of the outside world, she slipped her hand back into his and led him to the red-walled room.

Her sardonic smirk and coldly appraising stare remained in place as she tore off the Fiend’s clothes and manacled him, flat on his back, to the rungs of the bed’s brass headboard. He shivered as if chilled to the bone, although the heat seemed like a furnace in that room and his chest and limbs were already damp with sweat.

Alexa stood across the room from the bound and naked Fiend, an opaque dress of sheer black chiffon revealing tantalizing glimpses of bare skin and soft curves with each sensual move she made. She watched him strain against the leather cuffs that encircled his wrists, striving in vain to break his restraints and lay his hands upon her.

“Lie still, or I will leave you like this all night,” she told him, and her tone was even more unyielding than the steel chains that held him fast.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

His voice was deep and menacing, seeming to echo from the very depths of hell. Alexa glowered at him, walking with slow, measured steps over to the bed until she stood beside him. Her slender fingers twisted in his hair and tugged until he hissed and growled.

She kissed his forehead, as if she were about to wreck him with a Sister Abigail.

“Oh yes, I would. I’m not your puppet anymore – I’m the one who pulls the strings. This is my realm, and here, your powers are useless, and you’re weak. I can bring you so much pleasure, if you obey… but if you don’t, I can hurt you worse than anybody ever has before.”

She lowered her voice until it was almost as guttural as his own.

“And what’s more, I’ll not only leave you all tied up, I’ll leave you bruised and battered and without your precious mask… _Bray_ !”

Alexa kissed the Fiend again, on his vicious fanged mouth this time, and at last he ceased his struggles. She loosened her grip on his hair, and with exaggerated gentleness smoothed down the tousled locks. 

“Now isn’t that nice? Everything is so much better when you do what you’re told.”

She gave him another tender kiss, and then stiffened as he tried to part her lips with his exploring tongue. 

“Oh no you don’t, pet,” she purred, a mocking smile now distorting her beautiful face. “I’ve got a much better use for that nasty thing!” 

Alexa slid onto the bed beside the Fiend, and hitched her silky dress up to her waist.

“I’d much rather watch you pound that Kevin Owens in his fine ass, or slick up my little hands and get them into you, right up where the red light doesn’t shine. But we’ll have to make do with this for now. Only a little bitty taste of what’s to come… Owens is just the first of many.”

She ran a finger up the length of his now hardened cock, and chuckled as she heard him groan with lust.

“I want to see you fucking every man who thinks he’s brave enough to fight you… I want to see all of them fall apart, beneath your hands and on your cock. That's what's gonna really get you off, even more than what I'll do to you. Oh yes, you’ll get plenty of fucking, pet. And you can hurt them all you want.”

Alexa kissed the glistening head of the Fiend’s thick shaft, and he raised his hips, expecting her to take it in her mouth. But she pulled away and moved to sit astride him, turning her back to him and then looking over her shoulder, her smile now a wide grin as she spread her ass-cheeks wide apart.

“I told you I had another use for that wicked tongue of yours. Now get me nice and wet, if you want that little taste of something good.”

Alexa gasped and then moaned low as he began to swirl his tongue over the delicate flesh of her asshole, licking and caressing all around the tiny opening before the tip began to push inside as far as it could go. Her clit was throbbing, and the scent of her arousal filled the air.

“Oh yes, like that – just like that! Stretch me wide open with that scary long tongue! Fuck, yes!”

He kept moving his tongue-tip into her, until the first exquisite pangs of an orgasm shot through her. She pulled her hole away just long enough to turn and face him, then lifted her body over his, licking her lips with a slow, flirtatious swipe of her own tongue.

“You’ve been such a good pet, so I’m going to _…let you in_.”

And with a downward movement of her hips, Alexa engulfed the Fiend’s aching cock with her tight ass. 

With a soft hiss at the slight discomfort, she began to ride him, slowly at first and then a little faster, clenching her inner muscles around his hardness as she moved. She ran her tongue over her lips again, and fluttered her eyelashes at the Fiend.

“I knew you’d like to fuck this way, my pet. It’s obvious you only like to play the darker games! Now don’t you hurt my sweet ass, or I’ll whip you till you bleed!”

At this, he thrust up roughly into her, making her snarl and rake her fingernails across his chest. The Fiend knew that Alexa would make good on her threat, and he wanted it more than he would ever admit. His eyes were already fixed on the bullwhip hanging on a hook on the furthest wall, and his breath was harsh and ragged with unspeakable desire. 

Alexa giggled and slapped his face, tightening her hole around his cock once more before she slid off him and back onto the bed, scooting to the other end and sitting with her legs wide apart. She began to circle her swollen clit with her fingertips, and uttered another peal of teasing laughter.

“No more of that till you’ve got Owens on his hands and knees. You don’t get to come till you’re inside him. That spell I’ve put on you will hold you tighter than a cock ring, until I’m good and ready to let you go!”

And Alexa brought herself to climax after climax, relishing the Fiend’s howls of frustration as he writhed, rattling his chains and trying and failing to get to Alexa, or to Owens, or to any kind of freedom and relief.


End file.
